That Girl
by ForgottenApathy
Summary: Has Blaine's sister fallen for Warbler star Jeff ?


That scent of lavender always drifted though the Anderson house. Claire always loved the smell of home, though today she was at Dalton once again. Today she was there to help her dear brother Blaine, Blaine had asked her to help out him and the Warblers. Claire let out a small sigh as she looked her brother in the eye. " Blaine.. if I'm here to help when are we going to see the others ?" Blaine chuckled as he chucked a pillow at her head. " They are getting ready.. they said they wanted to look there best for you." Claire rolled her eye's as she shrugged " really now Blaine ? there really isn't anything great about me." She giggled to herself as she threw the pillow back at Blaine as it hit in him the face. Blaine sighed as he moved closer to Claire as he pulled her into a hug. " Well I say we should get on our way I'm sure they are ready by now Blaine." Blaine gave her his famous puppy dog eye's. "Claire your amazing... why shouldn't they make a effort. Also we are picking someone to do a solo... so the need to look the part." Claire nodded as she pushed herself off Blaine's bed as Blaine did the same. Blaine sighed as he grabbed his blazer from his desk chair, pushing the door open Claire waited for Blaine to put on his blazer.

Walking down the clam corridor of Dalton a few Warblers where running to the main hall, Nick was of them though he was behind the Anderson' smiled as he made his way over to them "Hello you two!" both Claire and Blaine jumped to the sound of Nick's voice. "Hey there Nick! you going up for the solo ?" Claire asked looking at Nick with a soft smile. "Oh ye..yeah I am." Claire gave Nick a grin as Nick ran off, Claire rolled her hazel eye's as she looked at Blaine. Blaine just smiled as he pushed the door to the main hall open. The Warblers where sat on the sofa's and some where standing Claire knew that only five members of the Warbler's where going for the solo. Claire really had know clue who where the five apart from Nick but that was about it. Both Claire and Blaine took there seat's at the front of the room, Claire smiled softly at all of the Warbler's as did Blaine. Coughing Blaine called out the name of the first person of who was going for the solo. "Thad could you go first for me please ?" Thad got up as he smiled at the two Anderson's. "I'll be singing Nickelback's How you remind me." and with that Thad started to sing. The other Warblers started to softly hum in the background. Claire started to bite down on her low lip as Thad finished everyone clapped for him bowing Thad sat back down on the sofa with a small smile pressed into his lips. Next up was Nick "Good luck." Claire said as she crossed her legs. Nick began to sing Bon Jovi's 'midnight in Chelsea.' Again once Nick was done everyone clapped. Next up was Wes Claire sighed as Wes began to sing. After Wes was done David. jumped up got his solo he started to sing Paramore's 'That's what you get.' Claire was shocked that David even knew who Paramore was. Finally came down to the last singer Claire sat up as she seen Jeff walk up, Claire smiled as she said "oh let me guess a Mc Fly song ?" Jeff couldn't help but laugh at this. "Oh you know me so well." he smiled as he started to sing Mc Fly's 'That girl.'

Claire smiled as Jeff finished his song Jeff looked at Claire with a faded blush on his face. Claire smiled softly as she clapped for Jeff, Blaine got up from his chair as he looked at everyone before speaking " Me and my dear sister shall pick who will win the solo and will call you all back it once we have picked someone." All the Warbler rushed out as soon as they did Blaine eye's locked on to Claire as he poked her in the cheek. Claire jumped as Blaine poked her so glared at him before speaking. " So who do you think was the best." sh smiled sweetly. "Well.. I know you are going to say Jeff." Blaine laughed as he lightly pulled his blushing sister into a hug. " B..Blaine shut up.. I think that Thad did a good job.. bu..but yeah. I think was the best." Blaine smiled as he poked her on the nose. "Well then I guess we've picked who the solo go's to. Oh and Claire.. he couldn't take his eye's of you.." with that Blaine walked to the door and called the five Warblers in. "So me and Claire have picked who we feel that would do best for this solo. Believe me it was very close.. in whom we was going to pick. We picked Jeff!" Claire smiled as she got hugged by Jeff making her blush a little. Nick smiled over at Jeff as he said " Well you finally got that solo man, I'm so happy for you." The other's had gone out of the room, now only Jeff,Blaine and Claire where now left in the room.

Blaine had handed him some paper's to do with the song he'd be singing for his solo. Claire looked to her watch as she sighed " Blaine I have to get to work. So sorry.. Uhh I'll talk to you guys later!" Claire smiled as she left the room. Blaine looked at Jeff whom was looking at the door that Claire left from. "So did you slip her that note ?" Jeff looked over to Blaine with a crimson dusted face as he nodded lightly."Yeah.. yeah I did!" Blaine smiled as he started to took to Jeff about the solo, little did Claire know Blaine had planned for Jeff to win Jeff wanted to sing a song to Claire and he had asked for Blaine's help!. Claire sighed as she put her hand's into her pockets as she felt a piece of paper in her pocket. Rolling her eye's she pulled it from her pocket and unfolded it, smiling as she could tell by the hand writing it was from Jeff.

_Dear Claire,_

_I know this maybe stupid but Blaine told me you like love letter's so._

_This isn't really what I call I love letter seeing what I want to tell you.. i'd like to do in song._

_I know that may sound very Blaineish to you but, again he said you think it's sweet._

_So I was wondering if tonight you would like to go to breadsticks._

_love you_

_ Jeff_

_xxxxxx_

Claire blushed a little reading Jeff's little love note as he called it, she guessed that she had to reply to Jeff she couldn't bring herself not to. She pulled out her phone as she texted Jeff saying.

_Hey Jeff! thank you for the letter ~ 3_

_I really loved it. It'd love to meet with you tonight._

_love you too :)_

_xxxx_

Claire hit the sent button almost punching herself in the face for saying 'love you too' Claire started to bite down on her lower bite. She wasn't sure if she loved him like that.. she knew she felt light headed whenever he was in the room. But jumped as she felt someone grab her shoulder turning around to see Nick again, Claire smiled at the boy as she put her phone into her hoddie pocket. Nick smiled as looked around then sighed. "Going to work Claire ?" Claire nodded as she looked to the floor before she spoke "I really loved your song Nick.. your a really great singer." She smiled sweetly trying to make him feel better, knowing Nick would be upset but this. Nick rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at Claire " Uhh.. I guess not that good or I would have won. But I know Jeff is a great singer.. so I don't mind him winning." Nick chuckled as he glared to the floor " Oh! Claire I was wondering do you want to see a movie with me some time ?" Nick asked as she could see a small blush on his cheeks. Claire giggled though she wasn't sure if she should.. she didn't know what will happen between her and Jeff tonight she sighed a little as she looked Nick in the eye's. " I'll have to let you know.. you know how Blaine is.. I'd have to ask him about it.. seeing he would have to pick me up." She hated to lie to Nick like that she could see the sadness fill his eye's as he softly said " Oh.. it doesn't matter if you can't... I guess I better leave you can't be late for work can you ?...but wait how are you getting there if Blaine's in the main hall ? I can take you if you like ?" Claire smiled as she replied " Oh my dad is picking me up... but it would have been nice if you did." Claire smiled as she waved goodbye to dear Nick, Claire rolled her eye as she pushed the main door to Dalton open as she seen her dad pull the car up she waved to him as she let out a small sigh.

Claire opened the door to the car as her dad glared at her as she sat into the passenger seat, her dad coughed as he snapped " I can't believe you made me drive all the way out here.. you know how I feel about this stupid school." Claire frowned as she looked at her father "Oh you mean the school that your son go's to.. the school you sent him to seeing he was being bullied.. yeah..you must really hate it!" Claire shrugged as she grabbed her phone looking at it she seen she had a text message, but her father grabbed her hand before she could "Claire.. what gotten into you... I didn't mean it like that. I mean I can't stand the fact that Blaine had to come to this school seeing he got bullied." Claire nodded as she softly said " Sure dad..." her dad rolled his eye's at her as he began to drive her to the Lima bean. Though they where in Westerville right now.. the Anderson's house was in Lima. Claire looked down back at her phone to see what the text was about she couldn't help but smile to see whom the text was from.

_Oh you did well that is great._

_uhhh.. really you want to meet that is totally awesome!_

_I'll be at breadsticks at 6 :) see you there Claire ^_^_

_your great you know that._

_Jeff :)_

Claire laughed at Jeff little text her dad kept looking over at her.. seeing she was smiling like a crazy person. He smiled he hadn't seen Claire this happy in awhile he was glad whatever or whomever it was they where making his Claire happy. Claire sighed thinking she had to go to work then go right to her date with Jeff... having no time to get ready, again her father snapped her out of her daze. "Oh Claire that reminds me your boss called he said something about.. having a good time tonight. He said you could take the day off!" Claire blushed a little think Jeff or Blaine must have talked to her boss... but she knew it would be Blaine she knew what Blaine was like she looked at her dad and smiled sweetly "Oh is that so.. well that is great. " She rolled her eye's a little before going back to her phone.

_Blaine ? what on earth did you do ?_

_did you get my boss to give me the day off ?_

Claire had to text Blaine she had to ask after she had texted him she placed her phone back into her pocket. She sighed as her dad finally pulled the car , opening the car door she walked to her front door with a small frown on her face. She finally got into the Anderson home she started to walk up the stairs she was ready just to lay on her bed and talk to her brother over the phone. She jumped on to her bed as she pulled out her phone as seen she had another text from Blaine she started to read it.

_Shh don't tell anyone Claire ;D_

_Yeah I did I want to see my little sister happy!_

_I have to go I know you like to call me when you get home.. but yeah sorry Claire._

_love love you :)_

Claire smiled as she put her phone on to her on to her desk as she wondered what she would wear for tonight! Sighing she walked over to her closet looking at her outfits.. She really wasn't the one whom cared about looks or outfits. She sighed as she grabbed a pair of red skinnie jeans and of her band shirts it was Mcfly one... she guessed that way Jeff would like her outfit. Claire had about 2 hours until she had to get going on her date while she waited she when on to her laptop and started to type up the story she was working on and also she edited some of her pictures. Claire was really into Photography it was a little hobby of hers she liked to do in her spare time! It was time.. time for Claire to make her way to met dear Jeff, Claire made her way to breadsticks while she was texting Blaine on the way him wishing her luck.

Pushing the door's open to bread sticks as her hazel eye's scanned over to try to find Jeff as her eye's hit his she smiled and waved over to him. Making her way over she took a seat when she got there Jeff was biting his low lip, Claire guessed he must have been scared.. she knew that she was. "Claire! your top is totally awesome." Claire smiled as she grabbed the menu before speaking to Jeff.. " Yeah.. I know your crazy about McFly so I felt like I should show you that your not the only fan." She laughed as she started to look at what to have on the menu as Jeff couldn't take his eye's of Claire as she was reading. As she looked put he looked away "So Jeff what are you going to have" She asked him with her normal kindhearted smile pressed on to her lips. " Oh I was thinking about having... a pizza if you wanna share with me ?" Claire nodded as she placed the menu back as she did the waitress walked over as Jeff placed the order for there pizza he had also placed a order for some soda. She smiled sweetly as she walked off Jeff turned his way back to Claire as he asked her " So how are you Claire ?" Claire laughed "You always have a way with words don't you Jeff.. but yeah I'm great.. sad I couldn't see you and Blaine work with each other on your solo." He nodded as he ran his hand threw his hair before answering Claire " Oh really I would have liked that..though we wasn't really doing much just talking." he chuckled as he felt stupid he couldn't really talk to her he had no clue in the world what to say to her.. lucky by this time there food had arrived. flexing his fingers he took a slice of the pizza and pressed a small smile on his lips. "Oh you can have as much of it as you like Claire." He smiled as Claire nodded softly and took a slice of the pizza after about ten minutes they had finished there pizza not much talk had gone on between them but again Jeff couldn't take his eye's of the Anderson.

"You should really come up to Westerville more.. I could pick you up" Claire smiled as she flicked her hair from her face " Oh really you think.. I only really come when Blaine needs me.. other then that I have no real reason to come to Westerville." She said as she again stared biting on her lip. "Well.. I guess we should find a reason for you to come then." Jeff smirked as he seen a waiter as he paid the waiter and then he looked back to Claire " A reason ? like what ?" Claire laughed. "I'll tell you on the way room, I'm walking you home I've already told Blaine that I am." Claire rolled her eye's as she got to her feet as did Jeff, he looked at Claire's hand as he came over in a blush he put his hands into his pockets... he couldn't just take her hand could he ? he would creep her out. Leaving Bread sticks Claire looked up at the night sky she could see the stars flicking, Claire looked at Jeff and then to the floor unsure of what to say or do next. "Hey Claire me and Nick are seeing a movie this weekend would you like to come ? " Claire nodded as she said " Oh I'd love to are you sure Nick would want me there.. seems a bit unfair coming with you two..." "Nope in fact Nick was the one who said I should ask you so it is totally cool with him." Claire nodded as she glared to the floor.

Soon the two of them got to the Anderson place Claire when to hug Jeff, Jeff was more then happy to hug he though he felt his self coming over in a crimson blush. "Thank you for tonight.. Jeff really it was nice of you to ask.. I never get asked .. Blaine always sets up dates for me with the other Warblers with even ask me.." Jeff laughed a little he knew what Blaine was like. "Claire it is fine really I am glad I ask now I really am. Yeah well Blaine just wants the best for his little sis doesn't he." Jeff pulled away from the hug as he looked Claire in the eye's he really loved the way how her eye had different shades of green and brown in them. Claire ran over to her front door as she waved to Jeff.. he frowned a little as he waved to her. Jeff really hoped tonight they would talk about feelings... he wanted to tell her how he felt he guessed there is always next time. Claire opened her front door as she waved to Jeff one final time and then shut her front door.. she sighed as she made her way to her bedroom.. Claire pulled her phone from her pocket as she started to text Jeff.

_Hey Jeff,_

_Thank you so much for tonight really.. sorry I didn't really talk I guess I was just shy..._

_haha anyway you looked great... I was wondering if you'd like to meet with me after work tomorrow.._

_or something I don't mind really.. I like spending time with you. Don't let Blaine know that though I'll never get the end of it._

_I love you..you know that :P_

_XXXXXXX_

Claire groaned as her head hit the pillow biting her lip once again she knew it was a old habit of hers that she wanted to get herself out of jumping at the sound of her text tone 'That Girl by Mcfly.' She wondered what was the matter with her.. she was a fan of Mcfly but when she listed to them these days Jeff just came to mind. Speak of the devil Jeff text-ed her back.

_Don't worry about that silly.. I was shy as well being in Dalton.. you don't really get to talk to girls._

_So you know how it is haha.. I guess I did.. but you looked better 36 Oh uhh ? sure if you like.. is there something on your mind Claire ?_

_really ? do you now \o/ I love you more..more then you believe._

_xxxxxx_

_P.s Oh Snap ;) I'm zipped I wouldn't do that to you...well I may do hehe \o/_

_LOVE YOU Sleep well :)_

Claire laughed to herself as she got dressed into her pj's with a smile on her face.. That Girl..Claire Anderson was falling in love with a Warbler.. Claire knew something wasn't right about it.. she didn't care right now.. she was happy Claire drifted off into a deep sleep wondering what would happen when she meets with Sir Jeff Warbler.

* * *

><p>Wow finally Chapter one over and done with I really LOVE how this out it may have taken me awhile to write but I don't care!. So what film should they go and see message me.. also do you think Nick should have a little crush on her to make things a little uhhh.. different.. I don't know. Anyway tell me what you think of the first Chapter :).<p> 


End file.
